Girl Meets Reunion
by FairytalesHappyEndings
Summary: Ten years later, after they all graduated from 8th grade Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay all come back. Riley and Maya aren't best friends anymore. Lucas and Zay haven't seen Riley or Farkle since the summer before freshman year. High school changed everyone, mostly for the better but are they all still capable of being friends. More importantly, who ends up with who?


"Mom! Dad!" Riley burst through the doors of the same house as always. "Guess who is home!" She threw out her arms in a star pose, with a giant smile on her face.

"Riles!" Auggie ran all the way from his bedroom to the front door and hugged his sister. She had been all over doing Broadway plays, and taking classes for the past five years.

"Riley!" Farkle came in the front door. Riley kissed Auggie on his head and looked at him, he was 16, his hair was still the curly mess as before, now though he was almost taller than Riley.

"Farkle!" She turned and hugged him. He had grown too, his hair was in a slightly messy, slightly uniformed cut that made him look very adult, but still very Farkle-ish, He had grown into his jawline and frequently had to turn down a lot of bimbos because of it.

"Your last show was amazing" Farkle said holding her hand and spinning her around. She twirled, her dark hair spinning out around her. She kept it the same long, gorgeous way she had always had it. Her dark eyes were lined with a charcoal color, and her lips now were almost always colored something close to the mood she was feeling. She dressed very sleek, she had to, she had an image to uphold. She had grown into her curves long ago, around fifteen when she started actually being able to be a cheerleader and performing, yet they still managed to bewitch Farkle every time he saw her. It was hard to believe his best friend was the bombshell in front of him.

"You were there?" She asked. "Wait!" She fixed him in a stare when it registered with her. "Why didn't you tell me you were there? I would have loved to see you in person as opposed to a computer screen!"

"I brought my business meeting there." She looked him up and down, he was in a dark grey suit that did wonders for his complexion, she missed him. They never went a day, or rather a middle of the night most of the time, without video chatting or calling.

"Please tell me you left the business at the offices?" She asked pleadingly, she just wanted time with her best friend without his high class business partners getting in the way.

"I did, I promise." Farkle assured her.

"Thank goodness." She responded smiling her brilliant smile.

"When did Farkle learn to use the door?" Auggie asked looking back and forth between Riley and Farkle.

"When I moved into my studio apartment on the 12th floor" She replied smiling at him, she missed her family. It was the only drawback from being on the road so much.

"Oh" Auggie said taking that in "Logical" he nodded.

"Where are mom and dad?" Riley questioned looking around. She had expected the inquisition to begin right away.

"Getting things at the reunion ready" Auggie replied nonchalantly. He missed the look of apprehensiveness that passed over her face.

"Auuuugggiiiiiee!" Ava's voice rang out from the stairway. "Come ON, the movie is at the best part."

"Love calls, got to go! We will hang out right Riles?" Auggie asked but was gone before she could answer.

"Well that was exciting." She replied. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" She clapped her hands together and hit him with the pout face that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"Of course" He replied. They ventured down to Topanga's and ordered their usual.

"Oh...well this should be.." Farkle trailed off before he could stop himself.

"Oh? Oh what? What oh." Riley asked following Farkle's line of sight.

"Oh...Oh no. No oh. Let's go" Riley stood up, shaking her head, seeing the back of Maya, Lucas and Zay. "Farkle let's go" Riley hush whispered. Unfortunately Farkle just looked at her with a twinkle. "Come on!" She exclaimed. "Please!"

"Riley?" Maya's voice asked. Riley couldn't be sure because she had closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes.

"Hey Riley!" Lucas's voice sounded as well.

"What's up Farkle?" Zay asked.

"Farkle?" Maya asked, "Why is she closing her eyes?"

"We have to go" Riley announced, her eyes still closed. She felt arms around her and peeked through her fingers. It was Farkle, he made her sit back down, but she kept her eyes closed.

"No, we don't" He responded.

"So...Riles..aren't you going to congratulate me?" Maya asked acting like everything was fine.

"On what?" She asked opening her eyes. They all looked exactly how she expected, gorgeous, tan, tall. Maya had cut her hair into a very stylish looking long bob, she had on a black shirt with a long paint splattered skirt and dark grey boots. She must have kept painting Riley deduced.

"You don't know?" Lucas asked. He had grown, he was now very much taller than her, his cheekbones had filled out amazingly and he had a small amount of beard that made her faint a little inside. She couldn't believe he still had that effect on her, she worked with some of the most attractive people in the business. She kind of resented him for it.

"You didn't tell her?" Zay asked, he was tall and gorgeous as well, Texas had done them all good, they all looked at Farkle expectantly.

"Just because I still talk to you guys and she doesn't I am in no way your liaison for Riley contact. I was not going to ruin my friendship with her because you all left." He announced matter of factly.

"What am I supposed to congratulate you on Maya?" Riley asked questioningly her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Shouldn't you congratulate Riley, Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Oh right, on your play" Maya said looking to Farkle for reassurance.

"No" He stated. "Not a play, she wrote and is acting in her own production. On Broadway."

"I thought you couldn't sing?" Zay asked.

"Well that changed." Riley stated.

"What is it about?" Lucas asked.

"Stuff" Riley replied. "I really need to go call Niklaus. Farkle...come by later?" She asked looking at Farkle questioning with a smile.

"Absolutely" He smiled as they all watched her leave.

"Well, she looked…" Lucas trailed off as he watched her walk away.

"Hot" Zay finished for him. Maya hit them both.

"She looks wonderful." Maya responded kindly. "When did that whatever, take over Riley?"

"To what are you referring?" Farkle asked. They all looked at her questioningly. "She is still Riley."

"She doesn't seem like Riley." Maya responded.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked knowing all too well what Maya meant.

"She is all confident, and dressed up and stuff" Maya responded at a loss for words. "She doesn't look like the Riley we all knew and loved. What about Riley town?"

"She is confident. A lot has changed since you guys left. Riley has done really well for being abandoned by almost all of her friends" Farkle responded.

"What?" Lucas asked affronted. "We didn't abandon her."

"Sure you did. It doesn't matter if the reasons were what was best for all of you. You still left her." He said.

"Farkle, I thought you left." Maya asked. "You had early acceptance to Berkeley in California, I thought you went?"

"I did. Riley came with me" Farkle responded. "When I told her, I told her she was coming with me. I went for Business and she went for theater, with a dual in creative writing. It was really hard, we did it together."

"You didn't tell her anything about us?" Maya asked finding that hard to believe.

"No, why should I have? She didn't ask." Farkle responded. "When you left she made new friends, it was highschool. What did you expect? It was mostly Smackle and I, but then Smackle graduated later that year from private tutors and went to Harvard. Riley joined cheerleading and drama, dated around a bit and started up a chess team with me. She was homecoming and prom queen. She became confident and her grades went way up. She is and was happy"

"You told us about her" Lucas said, "clearly not everything because...she was...wow" He was still in shock. Not seeing someone since freshman year will do that to a person.

"Well we did ask" Maya answered looking at him, it was clear she was hurt that Riley was doing so well without her.

"Exactly." Farkle responded. "I know that you guys miss her, I even know that she misses you, she doesn't say it but...I know" He smiled thinking about her. "She is doing amazing though. Please don't come in and leave her again and have another broken Riley for me to pick up the pieces of."


End file.
